Spectral Wolves
The Spectral Wolves are non-''Codex'' adherent Chapter that was created from unknown lineage. Unlike other Chapters, the Spectral Wolves do not possess the usual number of 1,000 battle-brothers, instead numbering around 700. Despite their smaller size, the Chapter's ferocity and stubbornness in the face of overwhelming odds, more than makes up for what they lack in numbers. The Chapter, referred to as the Shadow Company by their Chapter Master, Wolf Hersir Tyr Hjalmar, are known for one of the earliest discoveries of the Tyranids beyond the borders of the Eastern Fringe, and were one of the first Chapter's to warn the Imperium about the coming of an extra-galactic composite species of hideous xenos, that was in actually, a space-faring ecosystem comprised of innumerable different bioforms comprised of innumerable variations on the same genetic theme - the Tyranids. Due to their unknown Founding and origins, the Spectral Wolves are sometimes viewed suspiciously by most other Space Marine Chapters, despite the Inquisition finding them free of Chaotic-taint or mutation. This Chapter is known for possessing an inordinate amount frost weapons compared to most other Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Chapter History The origins of this little-known Chapter remain elusive to Imperial scholars. The Spectral Wolves themselves, possess no knowledge of their past or even their forefathers, other than the name of their first Chapter Master, the old Wolf Hersir Torstein Iron Claw. Their oldest Chapter history records that during one of their earliest missions they were sent by their forefathers some unknown campaign when a massive warp-storm occurred, and suddenly the Battle Barge Naglfar was sucked into the swirling maelstrom of the Warp. During their sojourn, the Spectral Wolves faced a myriad of foes of the Immaterium. Khorne, Nurgle, and Slaanesh all sought to corrupt and destroy the loyalist Spectral Wolves. Through their bravery and persistence, the brave Spectral Wolves brought the light of the Emperor to the darkness and fought on many daemonic worlds, fighting daemons, heretics, and Chaos Space Marines alike. The powers of the Daemons and Chaos were nearly no match for the swiftness and bravery of the resolute Space Marines. But their struggle for survival inside the hellish realm of the warp did come with a cost - the death of their first Chapter Master, Wolf Hersir Torstein Iron Claw. With only 96 surviving Battle-Brothers left, under leadership of Wolf Warden Byrsing Jorkensonn and newly promoted Wolf Hersir Tyr Hjalmar, the Spectral Wolves finally managed to fight their way out of the warp and return to realspace in 621.M41. Unsurprisingly, due to the unpredictability of warp travel and the usual time-displacement, they had traveled through the warp for several centuries (though Chapter records are unclear as to how long). The newly promoted Wolf Hersir began to worry about the fate of the Imperium. The Battle-Barge Naglfar finally land upon a lush planet where the Spectral Wolves came across an extragalactic composite species of hideous xenos - the as yet unnamed Tyranids - who were in the process of consuming the planet of all its biomatter. The Spectral Wolves immediately fought the ravenous xenos horde. Though they valiantly managed to slay a gigantic xenos that seemed to control the lesser bio forms, this came at a heavy cost. Deep within a ruined temple, the Spectral Wolves discovered an ancient alien artifact that explained the threat they now faced - the Great Devourer - which collectively formed a monstrous super organism that traveled across the universe in great Hive Fleets of biomechanical Hive Ships, systematically consuming every living thing in their path. Soon, they would breach the furthest edge of the Imperium's borders. Taking leave with the alien artifact, the gigantic skull of the slain massive xenos, and the carcass of a lesser bioform, the Spectral Wolves once again embarked upon their journey back home. A Dire Warning Exhausted, they eventually found temporary refuge upon the desert world of Jeras. Receiving a friendly hail from their fellow Space Marine Chapter, the Storm Zealots, the Spectral Wolves received a suspicious welcome by their newly promoted Chapter Master Ovadia Shaul. Through long screening and explanation, the Spectral Wolves earned the Storm Zealots' trust. Cross referencing the Spectral Wolves' findings with the Storm Zealots recent disastrous mission on the world of Rhudour, the Storm Zealots Chapter Master decided to aid the Spectral Wolves however his Chapter could. Their Battle-Barge received much needed repair and their supplies were replenished as the Spectral Wolves bid farewell and embarked once again on their journey to warn other Chapters, regarding the danger of the encroaching Tyranid menace that would soon fall upon the Imperium. From Macragge to Fenris they began their long journey. Though often received with cold indifference and suspicion by many Chapters, the Spectral Wolves never ceased with their mission of delivering their dire warning throughout the Imperium. During their journey the Spectral Wolves, though few in number, still managed to inflict a great many casualties upon the enemies of Mankind, be they Ork Freebooterz or Dark Eldar raiders. In 720.M41, they landed upon the ice death world of Fenris, home of the mighty Space Wolves Chapter. The Wolf Hersir, alongside his remaining 80 Battle-Brothers, were granted permission to dock with one of the vast docking platforms located near the peak of their mighty fortress-monastery, known as The Fang. But upon disembarking from their ship the Spectral Wolves were immediately taken into custody by the Space Wolves. After a series of long interrogations, screening, and explanations, only then, did the suspicious Space Wolves begin to trust and respect the bravery of all their fellow Chapter had endured during their long sojourn. In recognition of their valorous deeds and resoluteness in the face of overwhelming odds, the Great Wolf honoured the Spectral Wolves by granting the right to recruit from the feral world of Jotun to replenish their sorely-depleted ranks. By the year 739.M41, the Spectral Wolves were able to replenish their need for manpower and were re-equipped with newly issued Mk VII 'Aquila' pattern Power Armor by the Space Wolves Iron Priests, and given the finest weapons from within their vast arsenal. Current Era Though few in numbers, the Spectral Wolves are ready to fight any xenos threat, but most preferably the Tyranids, wherever and whenever possible. Though some have rendered suspicions against this little-known Chapter, and often confuse their for being a Space Wolves Successor Chapter, the Wolf Commander himself is often the first to reject such foolish notions. Throughout their existence the Spectral Wolves have embarked upon many missions, wars, and crusades on behalf of the security of the Imperium of Man. In battle, they have also been known to take part in covert operations, often performing swift close-assault strikes and leaving no survivors in their wake. With the coming of Roboute Guilliman and the newly created Primaris Space Marine, the Spectral Wolves received the aid of 130 strong Primaris from the gene-seed of the Space Wolves. Under leadership of Claw Lord Fyrgar Grayfang, the 7th company of the Spectral Wolves were established and stand ready to aid their brethern against the forces of Chaos and Xenos alike. Notable Campaigns First Battle of Jotun (991.M41) Second Battle of Jotun (993.M41) Raid of Grondik Prime (994.M41) Siege of Brindavik (995.M41) Third Battle of Jotun (998.M41) Tarradin Campaign (999.M41) The Tarradin Campaign is one of the bloodiest unrecorded campaigns in the Imperial History. The conflict started when a renegade Tau fleet were committing atrocities by carpet bombing many Imperial planets. Among them were Jeras, Wojtyla, Texxus, and Attila, causing a death toll nearly in the millions. The Tarradin System consisted of nine planets, four moons, and an asteroid belt and as their prelude to the Third Sphere Expansions, the Tau Empire had successfully captured the Tarradin System from the Imperium and renamed it the Tro'dan System. In response, the Imperium sent five Space Marine Chapters and three Imperial Guard Regiments to recapture the system from the hands of the upstart xenos empire. The five Space Marine Chapters were the Thousand Blades, Storm Zealots, Space Naga, Spectral Wolves, and the Gulf Hawks. The three Imperial Regiments that were sent to Tarradin were the 89th Panther Kavalier, the Armageddon 117th Steel Legion, and the 209th Texxus Rangers. This force swore to liberate Tarradin from the alien empire to prevent the Third Sphere Expansion. The campaign began when the Spectral Wolves under command of Claw Lord Hvitserk Raggarson and the entire regiment of the 89th Panther Kavalier made planet- fall upon Tarradin II. In just few hours later, the Gulf Hawks' 3rd and 6th Companies under leadership of Captain Michel Harland and Captain Tuskegee made planetfall deep within the enemy fort. In a few weeks, Tarradin II was liberated and many Tau outposts, garrisons, and research stations were destroyed. Soon the Tarradin II fortified moons, Polux V and Engra III, were liberated by the 209th Texxus Rangers and the Gulf Hawks. While the Auxiliary forces were put to the sword in the void by the Thousand Blades' 2nd Company fleet under leadership of Captain Zymierski and Librarian Bhattia of the Space Naga's 4th Company. Meanwhile on a planet nearby the Tarradin System, M'keros. The Storm Zealot 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Companies, alongside the Thousand Blades' 4th, 7th and 8th Companies in retaliation, virus bombed the whole planet, killing the entire alien population in order to lure out the Tau Ethereal Aun Yarel and Commander Skyspear to battle. Planet M'keros was depopulated, for it would take more than a few years for such a large world to be naturally decontaminated. Successfully leading a preemptive strike against the Tau, the Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades returned to the Tarradin System landing on the recently liberated Tarradin IV and prepared themselves to fight the vast Tau reinforcements led by Commander Fire Spear. Through Commander Fire Spear's brilliant tactics, the Tau flanking detachment successfully recaptured Tarradin V. Just as the two forces were met in the midst of battle at the ash planet of Tarradin IV, a Tyranid Hive Fleet had been sighted at Tarradin IX killing the entirety of the Tau forces which forced the Tau Commander to immediately focus their armies back on the icy world. To add to their woes, without warning, within an ancient temple on Tarradin IV, a horde of Khorne Berzerkers, Plague Marines and Chaos Cultists materialised through a warp rift and began to pour forth into the material realm, killing every Imperial Guardsman and Space Marine alike. Captain Harland decide to initiate a tactical retreat back to the moon of Zatros. The Chaos warband were led by none other then the Chaos Lord Abe Farren and Karazor the Butcher. Both sought to sacrifice the whole system and its inhabitants for Chaos Undivided. Soon other troubles began to appear, as a vast Necron fleet from the Nautekh Dynasty appeared in orbit above of Tarradin VIII. led by none other than Phaeron Tutmoteph, who sought to claim a shard of a C'tan that was located deep within the catacombs of the desert world of Tarradin VIII. In response, a webway gate long unused, suddenly flickered to life and a massive Eldar army comprised of four different craftworlds, poured forth in order to vanquish the Necrons and destroy the forces of destruction. The Imperium faced far more than what they expected. Through formation of the newly formed Eastern Council that consisted of leaders and commanders throughout this region, they sought to eradicate every force that challenged the Imperium. The Gulf Hawks, Storm Zealots and the Thousand Blades all agreed to contribute half of their chapters' warriors to win the system from both the xenos and daemons alike. The Eastern Council swore in the name of the Emperor of Mankind that while the heretics, daemons and xenos roamed Tarradin there could be no peace, for there was only war.h Siege of New Bhaltavia (M42) Following the defeat of the Imperium against the uprising Genestealer Cult led by Chancellor Rasheed and Patriarch Uno in the latter years of M41, New Bhaltavia was once part of the Imperium, now turned into a rebel world whose citizens were wholly dedicated to the 'Four-Armed Emperor'. In the early years of M42, the newly resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman decreed that an Imperial Crusade would be launched to liberate New Bhaltavia from the uprising genestealer cults. He sent two Space Marine Chapters as well as the entire 89th Panther Kavalier to liberate the once prosperous planet. The Spectral Wolves 7th Wolf Band were deployed to the hive world led by Primaris Claw Lord Fyrgar Grayfang. They were followed by the 89th Panther Kavalier under the leadership of Lord Commissar Jason Wittman. The two forces deployed following the successful intense void warfare between the new Primaris Chapter, the Hyenas of Caliban, led by the Chapter Master Haganazzar against the Genestealer Cult's navy. Upon making successful planetfall, the forces of the Imperium saw many banners of the cult fly high over the city and its denizens were all clean-shaved, showing several signs of mutation all over their bodies. Disgusted by the horrible vision they saw, Commissar Jason Orphinick Wittman soon commencing a heavy bombardment followed by Valkyrie strafing run as the brave 89th Kavalier charged upon the denizens of the planet, killing both cult guardsman and attacking civilians. While the 89th Panther Kavalier lay siege into the city, the Spectral Wolves and Hyenas of Caliban were dropped from six Primaris Overlords deep into the Bhaltavia Power Plant, there they faced thousands of genestealers led by the Patriarch Uno. The intense battle took nearly two hours until the Space Marines initiated tactical retreat from the power plant, and in an eye blink, a stray bullet hit the explosive charges. Thousands of genestealers were roasted through plasma fire and the remaining survivors were gunned down by the Hyenas or chopped to pieces by the Spectral Wolves. The battle continued to the second layer of New Bhaltavia, though the 89th Panther Kavalier lost nearly 40% of their forces, Lord Commissar Wittman continued his purge in destroying every last xenos sympathiser. His ruthless tactics of employing spiky dozer blades and napalm strafing runs were able to demoralise and threaten the genestealer cult army. As the second layer was liberated, the three forces regrouped upon a final push to the Bhaltavian Governor's spire mansion. On 15 June M41, the last resistance of the 'Four-Armed Emperor' Cult were slaughtered to a man. Every last mutant was purged and the planet was cleansed by the forces of the Imperium. The Brood Lord's head was taken as a trophy by the Spectral Wolves and many Imperial Relics were recovered and secured by the Hyenas of Caliban Astartes. The former Chancellor Rasheed was captured by Chapter Master Haganazzar, where he was systematically tortured and later taken by the Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus and converted to an Arco-Flagellant by the name Vedan-507. As for New Bhaltavia, the hive world now lay in ruins of its old past, the Spectral Wolves were commencing cleanup operation upon any survivors both mutant or genestealer alike. Within three months the planet was sterilized of possible mutations, and the newly raised Garuda Auxilia were stationed there, trained by the Spectral Wolves and the 89th Panther Kavalier. The former Lord Governor Vasuki were reinstalled as Lord Governor of New Bhaltavia. The refugees were returned to their old planet and within 10 years, the old glory of the Imperium returned to New Bhaltavia. Fall of Niflmire (M42) Perhaps the greatest lost of the Spectral Wolves in their chapter's history occurred when they lost two of their companies to the hands of the Plague God Nurgle. After settling in the Jotun System, the Spectral Wolves were heavily focused on raising battle-hardened warriors to fend off the galaxy against the incoming xenos threat - Hive Fleet Jotunheim. Over several decades this large Tryanid hive fleet constantly sent probing tendrils to invade Jotun and the surrounding planets and eventually retreated when their Swarm Lord was slain. Although the dead Swarm Lord's carcass now decorates the dining halls of Naglfar, the Chapter Master believed that Hive Fleet Jotunheim would return for planet Jotun which somehow seemed to attract them. Under orders of Chapter Master Tyr Hjalmar, 4th Wolf Band were dispatched to raise a new, strong company on planet Niflmire. Niflmire was a newly discovered Feral World located in the eastern region of the Segmentum Obscurus. The Spectral Wolves began to recruit new members from the verdant feral world. Like planet Yotun, the denizens of Niflmire consisted of warring tribes who developed the use of both psychological and chemical warfare, and used it upon one another. Through a tough recruitment process, the chapter was able to raise the 7th Company under supervision of 4th Claw Lord Siggurd Torrygson. The verdant planet was also full of resources such as meat, water, and fruits for provisions as well as adamantium sources. For nearly six years, Niflmire stood as part of the Spectral Wolves recruiting ground and resource gathering planet. Everything seemed to be running well until one day, the sky was filled with the sound of buzzing and large clouds of bloated black flies with horrible stenches filled the air of Niflmire. The vile Sons of Mortarion descended upon the verdant feral world spreading their newfound 'gifts' of Nurgle. Although the Spectral Wolves fought hard, death was inevitable as the Daemon Primarch himself arrived through a warp gate that was established by Plaguecasters. Mortarion came to Niflmire with his toxic gasses infecting every living thing on the planet. During the intense battle, the newly recruited 7th Company were turned into undying Poxwalkers as their bodies succumbed to the deadly poisonous gases that filled the air. The wounded and unconscious Claw Lord Siggurd was captured and brought before the Prince of Decay. The Daemon Primarch then ordered his Biologus Putrifiers to make the Claw Lord suffocate from the plague gasses and hundreds of plague maggots were injected into his neck. Suffering beyond measure, Siggurd finally gave himself to the Plague God and turn his service over to the Daemon Primarch. Since then, he has been called Siggurd Plagueclaw, the remains of the 5th Wolf Band slowly corrupted and followed the new Lord of Contagion, forming a new warband called the Spectral Corpse, ready to unleash the fury of the Plague Lord upon many planets. The planet of Niflmire, once a verdant green feral world, was now a Daemon World filled with nothing but plagues, carnivorous trees, poisonous mists and noxious clouds, and was renamed Niflheim ('Mist World') in the native tongue of the Spectral Wolves. The news of the fall of Niflmire was given straight to the Wolf Hersis Hjalmarr from the survivors of the 7th Company - two Thralls and a Laoch by the name Hargal Shortfang. Battle of Hvalgandir (M42) Exactly a year after the fall of Niflmire, the Spectral Corpse warband began their invasion upon Hvalgandir, a winter Hive World of eternal night. Siggurd Plagueclaw laid waste upon making planet fall, killing every local PDF in his path. Their invasion was halted by the forces of the 1st Wolf Band led by Claw Lord Ironside and Wolf Warden Hrongar Dragonbane. The battle took nearly one and half years. No matter how strong and aggressive the Spectral Wolves, their traitorous brethren could not be eliminated with ease. During the brutal warfare in the icy fields of Hvalgandir, three Primaris Overlords descended upon Hvalgandir and a group of Primaris Space Marines with the same badge and color scheme of the Spectral Wolves arrived to lend their aid to Claw Lord Ironside. The battle continued and slowly the Spectral Corpse were driven out of Hvalgandir, thanks to the aid of the new Primaris Space Marines. Enraged, Siggurd Plagueclaw decided to retreat with his forces back to his Plague Cruiser. The battle was won by the Spectral Wolves as Claw Lord Ironside recognised and welcome their new Primaris brethren that had been sent by Primarch Guilliman, the newly instilled Lord Commander of the Imperium. He then acknowledged the Primaris Captain Fyrgar Grayfang as the leader of the 7th Primaris Wolf Band, giving the old, sacred 7th Company banner as a token of honour to safeguard as their own and as a Wolf Band symbol for the 7th Company Wolf Band. Chapter Homeworld , Chapter recruitment world of the Spectral Wolves.]] The Spectral Wolves are a fleet-based Chapter that solely recruits their members from a feral tundra world known as Jotun (or Yotun by the locals), a world of eternal snow where many settlements, strongholds, villages, ruins and barrows can be found, be it on snowy hills, tundra, seaside, or icy swamps. Jotun is home to hundreds of barbaric clans that vie with one another, constantly seeking out to conquer, pillage and raid for glory. Siege, small-scale warfare, raids and pillaging are quite common activities of this brutally harsh world. Approximately 50% of the planet is covered with tundra, hills, boreal forests and snowy mountains, while 30% of the planet is covered with a vast sea known as the Sea of Draugrs. The southern region is covered with icy swamps and bogs, while the remaining canyons called "The Canyon of Ghosts" stretches across the southwest region of the planet. The rich promethium resources found in The Canyon of Ghosts caused the Imperium to build a large mining and research center located on the outer edge of the canyon, creating obstacles and barriers so that local denizens cannot enter and see such strange technological wonders. The Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Spectral Wolves is nearly the same as many other Chapters. Recruits are chosen from amongst the best warriors or from men with military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from low- to middle-class families, street vermin, and even condemned criminals. Amongst the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a high sense of justice and an innate psychotic-level killer instinct. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are tasked to survive in the wilderness of Yotun for five years with only a combat knife and a water canteen. They must then bring back a skull and hide of a giant Stardactyl, a vicious pterosaurid creature similar to Terra's long extinct Quetzalcoatl, which grows to the size of a Storm Raven gunship, and is capable of spitting a corrosive acid very similar to a Tyranid Spitter. If the Aspirant succeeds in one of these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a Scout Marine, and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes' implants as a gift from their Chapter. Chapter Organisation Due to the Chapter's severe losses suffered in recent years during their constant campaigning, the Spectral Wolves have had to take drastic measures in the overall structure and formation of their Chapter's remaining fighting strength. The few surviving Space Marines of the Spectral Wolves Chapter continue to navigate through space aboard their mobile Chapter fleet. The Chapter is but a shadow of its former glory, but they are a hard and elite fighting force, and can be found fighting anywhere against the Tyranids within the Ultima Segmentum. The Spectral Wolves' order of battle is known to contain several specialist ranks and formations not present in other Space Marine Chapters: Specialist Ranks *'Wolf Hersir' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent of a Chapter Master. The Wolf Hersir is chosen by acclamation from amongst the Chapter's Claw Lords upon the death of his forebear, and he will remain the Wolf Hersir until his own death. *'Claw Lords' - A Claw Lord is a Spectral Wolf officer who is the equivalent of a standard Space Marine Captain and who commands one of the 6 Wolf Bands (Companies) that comprise the full Spectral Wolves Chapter's military force. *'Claw Lord Prime' - an equivalent of a standard Primaris Space Marine Captain *'Huskarl Guard' - Each Claw Lord maintains a cadre of elite Huskarl Guard (Honour Guard), comprising the very finest of the warriors under his command. Wolf Hersir Tyr Hjalmar is no exception, and maintains perhaps the largest Huskarl Guard of all the Claw Lords, counting among its number many of the greatest warriors in the entire Chapter. Tyr's Huskarl Guard is so large that it is split into several smaller Packs, many of which have earned great renown for their deeds, yet when they gather for war at the Wolf Hersir's side they are collectively known as the Huskarl Guard. The Wolf Commander's elite guardians accompany him into every battle and command his armies when the needs of war call him away. Tyr's Huskarl Guard defend him with their lives, and slay without mercy those who would raise blades against the master of the Spectral Wolves. They are the shield and sword of the Wolf Hersir, fending off enemy attacks before landing the killing blow. To face the Huskarl Guard in battle is to face death itself. *'Wolf' Warden - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to a Chaplain. *'Wolf Warden Prime' - an equivalent of a standard Primaris Chaplain *'Seer' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to a Librarian. *'Seer Prime' - an equivalent of a standard Primaris Space Marine Librarian *'Ironforge' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to a Techmarine. *'Medicae' - The Spectral Wolves' equivalent to an Apothecary. Specialist Formations Wolf Bands A Wolf Band is equivalent to a standard Codex Company of other Space Marine Chapters. Each Band is generally made up of warriors who have fought together for some time and will work together as a pack of Yovician dire wolves do on the hunt. For the Spectral Wolves, Bands will often work together to track down their foes through the use of their uncanny senses, hunting their prey like the dire wolves of Yovic, identifying the locations of their comrades as much by their enhanced sense of smell as by any technological means. The Spectral Wolves have four primary Packs (squad types) in their Chapter, including; the Bloodied Fangs, Wolf-Hides, White Beards and the Hearth Guard. *'Hearth Guard (Sternguard Veterans)' - Hearth Guard are the elite core of Spectral Wolf brothers who are utterly loyal to their Claw Lord and have achieved feats of exceptional valour and martial prowess. They serve as their liege's hand-picked honour guard and are pledged to stand by their lord's side in battle, and if need be, to die with him. Often, these Hearth Guard will serve as a Pack Leader (Sergeant) for a Band's squads, imparting their knowledge and experience to their younger charges. In addition to access to the best suits of power armour and the most advanced wargear available to the Chapter, the Hearth Guard have earned the right to wear Terminator Armour. Because a position in the Hearth Guard is rare, rewarding and envied by the warriors of the Chapter, there are always those who are eager for glory and a chance to be forever remembered within the Chapter's sagas. *'Pack Hunter' - Rank equivalent to Primaris Space Marine Lieutenant. **'Varg Cavalry' - Taking a page out of the Space Wolves' combat doctrines, the Spectral Wolves have created a sub-group of the Hearth Guard, known as Varg Cavalry. Utilizing the large dire wolves native to their recruitment world of Jotun, the Spectral Wolves ride these massive lupine creatures as living cavalry. These creatures are often augmented with adamantium jaws, bionics and back-jointed metal limbs that end in razor-sharp claws. The havoc that these creatures are capable of wreaking in one of their furious charges is truly terrifying to behold. *'White Beards (Veteran Marines)' - White Beards form a cadre of veteran warriors within the Chapter. Hoary with age, proud and wise, they quite literally possess 'white beards', for as they age, their hair will grow course and grey, and eventually turn snow white. After centuries of long wars, their esteem stands as a mountain, commanding awe and respect from those of lesser years. There are relatively few White Beards within the Chapter, for many warriors die in battle so only a minority survive to reach a venerable age. Their saga is almost complete. These veteran warriors are disciplined and steady even in the heat of battle. *'Berserkers' - During their war against the splinter Hive Fleet Jotunheim, the Spectral Wolves discovered a backwater area in Yotun's northernmost region where a tribe called the Volkunger managed to survive the Tyranid invasion by forming a group of warriors that armed themselves with combat claws, swords, axes, and maces. Those warriors that lived were forced to survive in harsh condition through the consumption of Tyranid flesh and blood. Though the consumption caused them to go into a frenzied state they were able to move undetected to the Tyranid bioforms before attacking them in a blood-soaked rage. These warriors were able to retain their sanity after few hours of being in a non-combat state. Amazed by these tribes, the Spectral Wolves immediately began the process of recruiting the Volkunger into their Chapter's ranks, creating a special 6th Wolf Band full of these blood-thirsty warriors who became experts in close-combat with extreme ferocity and agility, much as the Space Wolves mutated Wulfen. The Spectral Wolves soon referred to these Astartes as Berserkers, an ancient term that referred to those who are overcome by the blóð móðr (or 'blood rage') and enter an enhanced state, stirring themselves up to such rage and madness that they will boldly attack any foe with suck bloodthirstiness and savagery without being hampered by thoughts of their own or others' safety. *'Laochs (Tactical Marines)' - If a Thegn survives long enough to mature into a seasoned Astartes, they are promoted to the ranks of the Laoch. These veteran Astartes are the equivalent to a Chapter's Tactical Marines. *'Sky Scorcher (Assault Marines)' - Equipped with Jump Packs and armed with Swords, Axes, and Chainswords. These warriors are chosen among the most agile Astartes within the chapter. *'Brand Wolves (Devastator Marines)' - Due to their experience fighting alongside the Storm Zealots Chapter during Kyrata Campaign, some of the Laochs adapted and excelled in operating heavy weapon. Called Brand Wolves, these experienced warriors have become entrusted with their Band's heavy weapons, acting as the equivalent of other Chapter's Devastator Marines. They are usually seen operating lascannons, missile-launchers, heavy bolters, multi-melta, and plasma cannons. *'Thegn (Scout Marines)' - A Thegn is a newly inducted Astartes of the Spectral Wolves Chapter and the equivalent of a Chapter's Neophyte or Scout Marine. Notoriously bellicose and fiercely aggressive, these hot-headed, young warriors are eager to prove themselves to their elder kin, and rush headlong into the enemy in their efforts to garner personal glory and perhaps a place in the Chapter's sagas. These young warriors are often utilised as shock troops by the Spectral Wolves and spearhead the majority of the Chapter's assaults. If they survive to become mature and capable warriors, they will eventually be elevated to the veteran ranks of the Thegn. *'Thrall (Aspirants)' - These are newly inducted Aspirants of the Chapter, who have yet to earn the right to acquire the necessary implants to become a full-fledged transhuman Astartes warrior. Order of Battle The Spectral Wolves were formally divided into seven companies (Wolf Bands) of 100 Space Marines each when at full strength, with the exception of the elite 1st Band, which fielded approximately 125 warriors during the Chapter's prime. The survivors of the Chapter have amalgamated to form five Battle Companies. These four battle companies (2nd- 7th)are led by a Claw Lord, an officer rank equivalent to that of a Captain, while the elite 1st Band is led by the Wolf Hersir himself. All new recruits of the Chapter which are inducted from any suitable worlds they pass (often, those worlds that have been saved from destruction by Tyranid splinter Hive Fleets), are inducted into the Chapter's remaining company (6th Wolf Band). The following represents the order of battle of the Spectral Wolves Chapter as it stands in 122.M42: Headquarters Wolf Bands Chapter Combat Doctrine The Spectral Wolves are experts in melee and assault combat. They are known to possess large amount of frost weapons more than most chapters. Each of their Space Marines are armed with at least a Frost Sword or Axe, and their Scouts are armed with Chainswords. The Frost weapons are forged both by the Space Wolves Iron Priest and the Spectral Wolves Iron Forge. The source of the frost shards are mostly imported from Fenris but after the Tyranid invasion of Jotun under led Hive Fleet Jotunheim, the local faunas of Jotun with the exception of the Jotun Dire Wolves and Jotun Mammoths begin to evolve resulting in a newly found species of xeno creatures similar to an ancient Terran cryptid creatures 'Dragon' the Jotunians called it the Frost Wurm. Its diamond-hard fangs and horns are forged to become Spectral Wolf's Frost Blade and Axe. The Spectral Wolves are known to possess and employ Stormwolf Assault Craft and Stormfang gunships into battle, though these are few in number. Analysing the combat effectiveness of using Thunderwolf Cavalry in the battle by the Space Wolves Chapter, the Spectral Wolves began to adopt this tactic by utilising native Jotun Dire Wolves as their mounts creating the ferocious Varg Cavalry The Spectral Wolves do not possess heavy-armoured vehicles such as Vindicators, and Whirlwinds within their arsenal. Instead, they often employ Predators, and Stormfang gunships, and Storm Raven Gunship as their heavy support. The Chapter also possess a significant number of Attack Bikes and Jump Packs to enforce their need for close-assault and fast-attack melee combat. The Chapter did not possess any Centurion Warsuits. At the beginning of M42, during the famous Indomitus Crusade, the Spectral Wolves had received aid of Primaris Space Marines from the order of the awakened Primarch Guilliman himself. The Spectral Wolves had received 150 Primaris Space Marine brethern to aid their case against the Forces of Chaos and deadly xenos alike. Chapter Gene-Seed Nobody knows exactly which Primarch's gene-seed was utilised in the creation of the Spectral Wolves, as their gene-seed doesn't contain any specific genetic markers. Their gene-seed bears several idiosyncrasies that is not common within most Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Most interestingly, their gene-seed appears to be 'chimeric', that is to say, it has been adulterated or somehow altered during its creation. There are also genetic markers within their gene-seed that shows that it possesses traces of lupine DNA, which more than likely comes from the dire wolves species that are common on the feral and death worlds located in the same sector of space as the Spectral Wolves' recruiting world of Yovic. The gene-wrights of the Magos Biologis are unsure as to who was behind the creation of the Chapter's gene-seed, but there is no doubt they had attempted to create a genetically superior stock similar to the gene-seed of the Space Wolves, which possesses the frightening potent genetic matrix known as the Canis Helix. This attempt at modifying a new source of gene-seed was most likely undertaken in order to remove identified deficiencies in the Space Wolves' gene-seed. Their goal - to ultimately create new and improved Adeptus Astartes in the hopes that they would be as powerful as a true Space Wolf Astartes - as quick in the hunt and as skilled with a blade, but would not degenerate into the feral creatures known as Wulfen. It is also theorised that the Spectral Wolves' creators hoped to create superior Astartes that would possess the qualities that made the Space Wolves superb warriors, and to purge their faulty genetic factors. In this, the Spectral Wolves' creators were only partially successful, as they obviously proved far less skilled in the genetic sciences than the Emperor Himself. Though the Spectral Wolves possess traits similar to the Space Wolves such as enhanced senses - including sense of smell and hearing - which helps them gain the advantage of being excellent hunters and tenacious fighters, it is only to a lesser degree than a true Space Wolf Astartes. Notably, though their gene-seed possesses similar lupine traits, the personalities of the Spectral Wolves have not taken on bestial characteristics, nor are they prey to the power of their own instincts and drives like the Space Wolves. Notable Spectral Wolves * Wolf Hersir Torstein Ironclaw - The Spectral Wolves first Chapter Master. * Wolf Hersir Tyr Hjalmar - The Spectral Wolves current Chapter Master. * Wolf Warden Byrsing Jorkensonn - The Spectral Wolves current Reclusiarch. * Wolf Warden Halfdan Vygarsson * Wolf Warden Hrongar Dragonsbane * Wolf Seer Gjalund Svarbald - The Spectral Wolves current Chief Librarian. * Wolf Seer Ulfric Thrice Pierced * Primaris Wolf Seer Grimvar the Blind ''' * '''Primaris Wolf Seer Sheldor Stormblade * Ironforge Floki Skarsgard - The Spectral Wolves current Master of the Forge. * Ironforge Asbjorn Houndbitter * Medicae Halfdan Grayhair - The Spectral Wolves current Master of the Apothecarion. * Claw Lord Ironside - Jarl of the elite 1st Wolf Band. * Claw Lord Ivar Steelfoot - Jarl of the 2nd Wolf Band. * Claw Lord Ubbe Stormfury - Jarl of the 3rd Wolf Band, ascended to become a Primaris Space Marine Captain * Claw Lord Hvitserk Raggarson - Jarl of the 5th Wolf Band. * Claw Lord Siggurd Torrygson - Jarl of the 4th Wolf Band. Fell to Chaos at Niflmire * Claw Lord Harald Fygursson - Jarl of the 4th Wolf Band/ * Claw Lord Rollo Hringsson - Jarl of the 6th Wolf Band. * Primaris Claw Lord Fyrgar Grayfang - Jarl of the 7th Wolf Band. Sacrifice himself during a mission on Cambria III to buy the Spectral Wolves some time to escape the installation. Claw Lord Grayfang died from a grievous wound he suffered from the Chaos Lord Vondyr the Immortal of the Black Legion. As the Claw Lord died so does the head of the Chaos Lord Vondyr decapitated from his body. * Primaris Claw Lord Grimnir the Gallowed - Jarl of the 7th Wolf Band. Chapter Fleet *''Naglfar'' (Battle-Barge) - The Spectral Wolves possess only one Battle-Barge, the Naglfar. This Battle-Barge has served the Chapter since their creation as their Chapter flagship. *'Lagertha (Strike Cruiser)' - Strike Cruiser of the 1st Wolf Band *'Margrethe (Strike Cruiser)' - Strike Cruiser of the 2nd Wolf Band *'Angrboda (Strike Cruiser)' - Strike Cruiser of the 3rd Wolf Band *'Jormungandr (Strike Cruiser)' - Strike Cruiser of the 4th Wolf Band, the Strike Cruiser was turned into Plague Cruiser and part of the Plague Fleet of The Maccabre Sons Warband followed by the corruption of Claw Lord Siggurd Torrygson to the Plague Lord Nurgle. *'Aslaugr (Strike Cruiser)' - Strike Cruiser of the 5th Wolf Band *'Midgardsomr (Strike Cruiser)' - Strike Cruiser of the 6th Wolf Band The Spectral Wolves also possess 5 Strike Cruisers and various Escorts and gunships. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Spectral Wolves primarily wear slate grey coloured power armour. The shoulder pauldron insets and both poleyns (knee guards) are dark red in colour. The unique runic squad specialty symbol located on the right poleyn (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) indicates squad specialty. A black coloured, stylised circular double-wolf symbol, with a red coloured Roman numeral stenciled upon it, which indicates Wolf Band (Company) number, is located on the right shoulder pauldron. The Chapter badge is located on the left shoulder pauldron. A stylised black coloured runic number on the left poleyn indicates squad number. The Astartes of the Spectral Wolves often ceremoniously apply Yovic runes of protection and power upon their battle-plate once they are inducted as a Thegn (Scout Marine). As they progress through the ranks, their armour will often be further adorned with a variety of engraved runic script and runes in the style of their people's culture, whose meanings are not understood by those outside the Chapter. The warriors of the Chapter are also known to wear primitive talismans and fetishes, such as wolf claw necklaces and teeth, which they belief will summon the strength of their Chapter's totem animal, and invoke strength and feral cunning against their foes. The adaptation of their recruitment world's pagan traditions also carries over to their traditional Astartes insignia, most particularly the squad specialty symbols which designates an individual battle-brother's squad specialty. Chapter Badge The Spectral Wolves Chapter badge is a large stylised black coloured totemic symbol of a spectral wolf spirit centered on a field of dark red. This symbol is to be their Chapter's totem animal which represents the warrior spirit of the God-Emperor. Relations Allies Feel free to add your own *'Storm Zealots' - At first the Storm Zealots were quite suspicious of the Spectral Wolves upon their first encounter. Through long screening and explanation, the Spectral Wolves earned the Storm Zealots' trust, and through the Wolf Commander's wisdom did the Zealots learn much about the Tyranids. The Storm Zealot later reunited with the Spectral Wolves during the Kyrata Campaign. Fighting the same threat that came from beyond the Eastern Fringe, the Spectral Wolves will often fight side-by-side with the Storm Zealots. The Spectral Wolves often charge head on into the enemy, tanking and slaying their foe as the Storm Zealots move in for the final death blow as they gun down their foes in a hail of superior firepower. *'Space Wolves' - The Spectral Wolves have earned the respect and trust of their elder lupine cousins, the Space Wolves, through their sheer will to survive in the face of an uncertain future. Despite suffering great adversity, the Space Wolves have observed that the Spectral Wolves' wyrd is formidable, as they continue to spit in the face of fate and fight on despite the odds being stacked against them, as any true Son of Russ would in a similar situation. The Space Wolves would willingly fight alongside their cousin Chapter should they ever be called upon for aid, a favour which has yet to be called upon by the proud Spectral Wolves. *'Bears of the Claw' - In recent years, the ferocious Bears of the Claw Chapter have come to admire the Spectral Wolves for their sheer tenacity, ferocity and stubbornness in the face of overwhelming odds. These are traits that are greatly admired by the Bears, for their Chapter had also faced similar circumstances for several millennia, and did not possess the usual number of battle-brothers, and possessed less companies then the Codex Astartes-proscribed number of ten. These two similarly bellicose Chapters complement each other when they have fought alongside one another, and are quite devastating to their foes. They have fought together on at least a half-dozen occasions, forming bonds of friendship stronger than tempered adamantium, forged in the fires of war. *'Thousand Blades' - The Thousand Blades met the Spectral Wolves during the Tyranid Invasion of Jotun. The Thousand Blades 4th Company under leadership of Captain Jan Mihal Skrzetuski assist the Claw Lords over the void battle against the Hive Fleet Jotunheim while the Spectral Wolves defend their planet from the Tyranid invasion. After the death of their Norn Queen, a bond of friendship and alliance is forged between the Thousand Blades and the Spectral Wolves. *'Hyenas of Caliban' - The Wolves began to respect the Hyenas following the retaking of New Bhaltavia and the battle of Glainoth. The Hyenas respect the Spectral Wolves for their swift tactics and insane bravery as the Wolves respect the Hyenas for their cunning tactics and the great strength of their Deathwing Knights. To foster friendly relations between the two chapters, they both decided to make a tradition known as 'The Howling' - an honorable, friendly duel between the Spectral Wolves and Hyenas of Caliban - that takes place in an arena known as 'The Paw'. The Howling helps to maintain the bonds of brotherhood established between the two Chapters, despite both being descended from separate lineages that normally don't see eye-to-eye. Enemies * Tyranids - It doesn't matter where they came from nor where they hide. The Spectral Wolves will always be the first to combat the Tyranids. Striking their sharp claws, sword, and axe upon these vile xenos. * Forces of Chaos - Like their fellow Space Marine Chapters, the Spectral Wolves despise the forces of Chaos. Using any knowledge they got during their soujurn in the warp against forces of the immaterium, the Spectral Wolves stand ready to slay and destroy the forces of Chaos be it the traitor Astartes nor the daemons of the warp itself. * Xenos - The Spectral Wolves despise all xenos be it Orks, Tau, or the Eldars. Chapter Glossary *''Blóð Móðr'' - A Jotunean term that means 'blood rage', this is when a warrior enters an enhanced state, and stirs themselves up to such rage and madness that they will boldly attack any foe without being hampered by thoughts of their own or others' safety. This term is used by the Spectral Wolves when referring to those Astartes (Berserkers) who are overcome by the blóð móðr, especially when fighting against the deadly xenos known as the Tyranids. *''Drakkar'' - A longship smaller than a knorr, usually used for raiding or piracy. *''Einherjar'' - In Jotunean myth, the spirits of the slain warriors who reside within the long-hall of the All-Father, awaiting the day they will fight at Ragnarøkkr. This term is commonly used to refer to those who are selected to join the 'Sky-Warriors', to fight on behalf of the All-Father. *''Einvigi'' - Unlimited personal combat, a duel to the death with no restrictions. *''Goði'' - The closest Jotunean equivalent to a jarl. Goði have certain rights and responsibilities in Freya's southern continent, acting as patrons to smallholders, but are not nobles as the wider Imperium would understand them. *''Hel'' - In Jotunean culture, Hel is the Goddess of Death and the underworld. She epitomises the aspect of evil itself (Chaos Undivided), and often appears in one of her four aspects (lust, wrath, plague and transformation). This term is utilised by the Spectral Wolves when referring to Chaos or Chaos Undivided. *''Hirð'' - The boon-companions of a lord. They eat at his table, sleep in his hall, take his gifts of weapons, armor and wealth, and derive their positions from hi1n. So long as he can feast and gift them, they must stand beside hi1n to the death, both on and off the field of battle. A term commonly used amongst the Spectral Wolves when referring to members of their Chapter's elite veterans. *''Holmgang'' - A highly stylized ritual that can be described as either a duel or a trial by combat, depending on your point of view. Combatants exchange sword or axe blows until one is unable to continue. *''Huskarl'' - A member of the hirð, a warrior who makes the bargain of mead and glory for loyal service to a lord. Amongst the elite members of the Hearth Guard, this term is used by the Spectral Wolves when referring to a Veteran Sergeant. *''Jarl'' - A noble of unspecified holdings, usually between those of a landed knight and a baron or earl. Unlike a huskarl, a jarl does not derive his position fro1n his lord, but from his hereditary holdings. While there were formal differences, the mark of a jarl was the ability to keep a hall and men, and the line between jarl and freeholder was often blurry. This term is used by the Spectral Wolves when referring to anyone of a leadership position, usually a Claw Lord (Space Marine Captain equivalent rank). *''Knorr'' - A longship larger than a drakkar, usually used for trade. *''Ragnarøkkr'' - The 'End-Times' or the 'Fate of the All-Father', when a long foretold series of future events, including a great battle between the Forces of Order against the Forces of Chaos, foretold to ultimately result in the death of the universe. *''Skjaldmær'' - Known as 'Shieldmaidens', these fierce female warriors fight alongside the men in battle with shield, sword, axe and spear. *''Thegn'' - The lesser partner in the Yovican equivalent of a feudal contract. A king's jarls are his thegns. *''Thing'' - (Pronounced ting), a thing was a local assembly of district, known as a thingstead, the thing manages affairs of justice and various other issues of local interest. *''Berserker'' - A Jotunean term when referring to those warriors who fight in an uncontrollable, trance-like fury, who fight without their mailcoats and are as mad as hounds or wolves. They are known to spit and froth at the mouths and bite their shields, slaying men by the score. It is said that neither fire nor iron has any effect upon them. This term is used by the Spectral Wolves when referring to those Astartes who are overcome by the blóð móðr (or 'blood rage') and enter an enhanced state, stirring themselves up to such rage and madness that they will boldly attack any foe with suck bloodthirstiness and savagery without being hampered by thoughts of their own or others' safety. *''Útlægr'' - Known as 'The Outlawed', these criminals are beyond the law. A punishment for certain serious crimes. A útlægr has no right to wergild if slain, and his killer need not announce the deed. *''Vargr'' - Jotunean for 'wolf', this term is often used when referring to outlaws and bandits, as well as more mundane wolves. This term is used by the Spectral Wolves when referring to corsairs or pirates. *''Wendól'' - The Wendól or 'Twisted Ones' are evil spirits given physical form. This is a term utilised by the Spectral Wolves when referring to the Daemonic servants of Chaos. *''Wergild'' - The amount of compensation paid by a person committing an offense to the injured party or, in case of death, to his family. Notable Quotes By the Spectral Wolves Feel free to add your own About the Spectral Wolves Feel free to add your own Gallery Spectral Wolves_Co. SP.png|Spectral Wolves Wolf Band armorials. Top Row (From left-to-right): 1st Wolf Band, 2nd Wolf Band, 3rd Wolf Band - Bottom Row (From left-to-right): 4th Wolf Band, 5th Wolf Band, 6th Wolf Band 50752c61-50fc-48f6-8ca3-82e76d76020f.jpg|Pack Leader Thorkild Harviksson of the Spectral Wolves 1st Brand Wolves, 2nd Wolfband. Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed